


Grata Domum

by pondlocked



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondlocked/pseuds/pondlocked
Summary: Adam comes home for Christmas.





	Grata Domum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



> First fic ever. 
> 
> For Carpelia.

Adam gently closed the front door and dropped his worn-out suitcase on the floor with a soft thud. _“Home.”_ he thought for the first time in a very long time, _“I’m home.”_ God forbid he admit this to Ronan. The trailer park was a place for leaving, so was the room above the church but convenient. His college dorm was one of the few places Adam get to call his own, temporary yes but his _own_ , and it was Christmas break. So he got back to the Barns.

He closed his eyes as he took a moment just for himself and checked his connection with Cabeswater. It was stronger than ever since he left for college and he was pleased to feel its warmth and safety. He opened his eyes and finally listened the home. There were some cluttering coming from the kitchen. He was making his way there as a loud crashing noise exploded and followed by some angry Latin yelling.

Adam glimpsed at the kitchen as Chainsaw looked at him with a complete disinterest but still yelled a _“Kerah”_ for Ronan’s attention and went out from the open window while Ronan and Ophelia were cleaning a mess they did moments ago. Ronan looked at the kitchen door and saw Adam.

“Parrish,” he caught Adam’s eyes, “Opal go clean yourself up.”

The blonde girl looked at the door and saw Adam too, her little face lit up with a shy but knowing smile as she run outside. Adam listened the noise of her hooves moving away from kitchen to upstairs.

_“Grata domum.”_ Ronan whispered as he moved closer to him.Adam smiled like home again, that true smile, worth burning cities.

“Lynch,” he closed the gap between them and kissed Ronan, “I tried to call and let you know that I’m coming. You have to answer them at some point.”

Ronan huffed and let his forehead rest in the crook of Adam’s neck, “Declan calls too.” It was an always acceptable excuse, he shrugged “Just because I don’t answer, doesn’t mean I don’t check my goddamn voicemail every once in a while Parrish. What do you think Opal was doing?”

Adam hummed and traced the outline of Ronan’s tattoo, _“I’ll never get tired of this,”_ he thought as he scanned the messy kitchen and made a curious noise.

Ronan rolled his eyes at his confusion and untied himself from Adam while trying to suppress his grin. He took one of the kitchen towels and slung it to his shoulder “We made cookies.”

Adam laughed as he leaned on the counter and shot a poised glance at the oven. “Are Gansey and his lot coming too?” he asked.

“Fuck if I know.” Ronan shrugged “Last time I checked they were someplace in Nepal rescuing some animals.”

***

Adam woke up from the half- nap he was taking with something soft hitting his face. He got up, took his scarf and rubbed his eyes to get a hold on his surroundings. There were empty plates with cookie crumbs and half-empty milk glasses on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Opal was sleeping on one of the couches with a thin blanket over her. Ronan was standing over Adam, holding his coat. Adam took it without thinking and followed him outside.

The air was cold as expected in Christmas time but without a snowfall. Adam followed Ronan to a new building he didn’t notice when he arrived. “Ronan, what did you dream?” he asked while cautiously checking the new structure.

“It’s a surprise Parrish.” he tiptoed and blew some hot air to his hands. He met with Adam’s eyes and pushed the entrance door.

Adam was greeted with a vast whiteness, the inside of the building was as cold as the Henrietta winter. He took a step inside and gasped.

“Lynch you bastard,” he laughed “we could’ve go to a mall.” Ronan shrugged and pushed Adam inside. It was a giant ice skating rink, with a snort he continued, “You’re lucky I just dreamt it Parrish, Gansey could’ve build it from scratch.” Adam rolled his eyes and laughed some more but didn’t dare to deny because it was true. He went for the skates and took a pair for himself.

“Okay so, hokey or something else?” he asked while tying the laces. Ronan went for the music system and shouted “Couples figure skating!” and pressed the play button “Merry Christmas Parrish.”

_Squash one, squash two, squash three, squash four..._


End file.
